A Feral's Scratch
by Heaven O. Waits
Summary: Selina and her old pals are in search of the Joker. Selina has some big decisions to make and sometimes you have to go with your "gut" instincts!Starring Catwoman a.k.a Selina Kyle and Bruce Wayne Batman.
1. Chapter 1

This is the latest continuation of Island Dreams.  
The bomb contained a postcard from an exotic island. Ivy insisted on running foresensic tests for trace elements to locate the Joker and Goliath. I needed some air. I called Holly and asked her to meet me outside the Iceburg Lounge for a new venue.

Chapter 1 of A Feral's Scratch I knew we had to stop the Joker and fast. Holly and I decided to not seduce but to tempt another of our infamous tricks of the trade.

We enter Gotham's Underworld filled with the most dangerous villains the world has ever seen. We set up an area as if to play cards and Holly and I threw our best ones onto the table.

We suggested since there is strength in numbers that we join forces against the Joker. Most began to walk away but I added a bit of sugar to sweeten up the not so sweet kitty. Not only would the job be rewarded with a hige sum of money, it would also allow a chance for each member involved to expand a burrough of their own to run. The penguins sqawked as I made the announcement but nodded in acknowledgement as he placed his tophat on the stained felt table and Holly threw names on paper into the pile. "Each paper has a burrough." "I know it is not in your nature to share but birds of a f eather should flock together!" I sat with a sultry smile.

The penguin chirps with laughter as the mob now dive for his hat.  
"The stipulation is that you buy locally or from what Penguin has imported as he owns the wharf area and specializes in this trade." The nod in agreement. This will bring a bit of peace to Gotham and take the monopoly away from the Penguin but allowing him to still be a big man in town.

I know all to well how absolute power corrupts absolutly!


	2. Chapter 2

Holly and I head out to the old gymnasium to meet up with Wildcat for our usual training. We enter the old massive brick building. I eye the cracked and crumbled walls adorned with old clippings of Boxing greats and framed belt buckles. My eyes focus onto the center ring where Ted stands proudly with taped hands and bulging biceps. A warm grin spreads across his five o'clock shadow welcoming us aboard.

"Ladies!" He shouts.

We stretch and fill him in on our latest endeavor. He is impressed at how we managed Gotham's most sinister villains and adds "I never underestimate a woman!" Holly and I smile agreeing and I add "That makes you a very smart man!" with a wink. Ted laughs and tosses his cigar down into the spit bucket. "Ready?" he yells with a squat with palms out and a brutal grimace.

Ted took it easy on my the ntire time but was on Holly like white on rice. After sparring I ask him if he still enjoys his life. He scratches his scruff and gives me his fatherly stare.

"Couldn't be better Selina." "What's wring kitten?" he asks.

I turn to see Holly pushing through the ropes out of the ring. I approach him slowly and confide "I am thinking about giving this lifestyle up for a while." I fidget. "I'm thinking about actually going straight one hundred percent after this gig is over." "There's a bunch at stake."

Ted arches his eyebrow and puts his meaty hand up brushing my bang out of my eyes. "Listen to your gut. It never steered me wrong...even listen to your heart Selina. It may lead you t the right path." "For mneI always chose the road to truth and it set me free." He lifted my chin with his huge hand "If you or your baby need anything.." he whispered "let me know."

"How, how did you know?" I ask

"I'm a dad Selina. I know the signs." "Listen, I would like to start you on a new routine."

"Thanks Ted! You're the best." I say.

"Anytime...for you!!! " he says giving me a big bear hug.

We stare at Holly in the distance wiping her forhead with a towel.

"She reminds me of you." He says.

"Yeah. I know. I just hope se doesn't have to go through the hell like I did!"

Ted rubs my shoulders. "She is tough Selina. She's got great skill. She will be fine."

I nod as we climb through the ropes to meet Holly.


	3. Chapter 3

I noticed Ted had lost his usual spring in his step as we approached Holly. He must be worried of my latest caper to change Crime Alley. I know it probably will not work but it was my only shot on Gotham's most vile villains. Like smelling salts these only awake to the very darkest of sins- Greed, Gluttony and Pride. I delt my best hand and am hoping for the best. The Joker never paid much attention to the business world. Money was not his attraction. He enjoys pain. Inflicting and even receiving it. I hope to pass under his radar with this coup.

We stop in front of Holly rosey cheeked and bubbly. Her damp towel is drapped over her strong shoulders.

"Good practice." she says.

"Great pupil!" Ted remarks while walking solemnly to the water cooler and grabbing a cup making it appear Keebler size in proportion to his mammoth hands.

I reflect back at the days events. I had no choice involving Holly. Like it or not she would have found our what I was up to and gone uninvited . I chuckled thinking how she was like me.  
I remember just as if it was yesterday that I took her in at the age of 13. I never knew it would build into a lasting and one of the closest relationships I have ever had. She is like a daughter, a best friend, she makes me proud. Holly soon became quite protective of me. I was the only person who had ever protected her. The feeling was mutual. I had worried at first she would bail on me but the kid stuck around. She even cleaned up, got off the drugs, and turned into a strong and willful woman. I almost hugged her. I am not big on PDA (public displays of affection)

"Good job Hallz" was the best I could muster with a dry scratchy throat.

I watched her eyes glow at my words. Yeah. I knew this feeling all too well. I made a promise never to let her feel as I did as a child. No matter what I did my mother just never seemed to notice, never seemed to care. I excelled in academics, proficiently played the piano, I was an exceptional child but she never noticed. The only ones that showered me with affection where my mother's cats. They became my closest family, my bonds of affection, my sanity through through adolescency and then yet again saved my through death in the alley.

I shower Holly in praise. I make sure she wants for nothing. I make sure she has a better life than I did. I once tried to shut her out and almost lost her. She seems to look up to me even at times when I don't want to look at my reflection in the mirror.

Now I keep no secrets from her....Well, okay one and that ends now.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hallz. I need to tell you something." "I hope you will be happy with the news." Holly freezes in front of the water cooler. Ted miraculously produces another lit cigar. I choke but know I have to spit it out. It's like a giant furball and it has stifeled my breathing long enough.  
"It's a baby." "I'm pregnant!" I sputter. Holly drops her cup and turns to me wide-eyed with mouth agape.  
Ted nonchalantly tosses his cup into the trash bin and sucks on his stogie.  
The moment seemed to last forever but in reality it lasted just a few seconds. Enough time for me to dig my claws into my sweaty palms and make them bleed.  
Her face suddenly twists and moves. My cat eyes focus on the movement. Her cheeks move and then her eyes wrinkling in motion. They arch and stretch as my heart races. My worst fear is that Holly will be upset, even jealous of a new member joining are family.  
My heart slows in realization as dimples form. I should have known better. The baby is an extension of me.  
Holly jumps in excitement and throws her towel on the ground. Wildcat even chuckles "The truth shall set you free!"  
"Yes. Yes. I suppose it does I say with a loud exhale of breath.  
Images of my soon to be body came to mind as I thought of how Bruce may react.  
I imagine me bloated, stretchmarked, drippy boobs and dirty diapers and my pulse quickened. I knew deep down that I still maintained my sinister wants....I dabbled daily in sin. I was a by-product of my past. I was born into keeping up with the Jones and my reformation as Catwoman fed my ego. My evil devices led me on the wrong path. I kneading men...not "needed them" they were putty in my kit gloves as Catwoman. I enjoyed my power. I loved to seduce, I lived to tempt, to tease. I was the seductress they had never dreamed of. I was master of my craft. It's sad to want attention but sadly I do. Would I be able to hold his? I snapped out of it with a "I can't wait to tell Karon!"  
"Not yet Holly!" "For the babies sake." " Too many people want me dead!" I warned.  
"Right now, you and Wildcat are the only ones who know."  
Holly's glow faded. "What do you have planned then?"  
"I haven't got that far yet." I admitted. 


End file.
